Two of the human senses that lend themselves to interesting and creative interaction are sight and sound. The sense of hearing has entertained for millennia in the forms of sounds that occur in a defined sequence (e.g., music). More recently, techniques involved with the presentment and enjoyment of audible information (e.g., in the form of a song) are being utilized in the field of visual music (aka color music), wherein, musical structure(s) can be applied to visual imagery and visual forms.
Representing a color spectrum with a computer-based representation can be problematic from a visual perspective, particularly in real-time applications, such as playing visual music (e.g., while improvising). Issues relating to such depiction include a natural hue spectrum (e.g., the visible spectrum in its natural form) provides an inordinate amount of space to particular colors relative to others, e.g., the green and blue portions of the visible spectrum comprise respectively larger portions of the natural hue spectrum relative to yellow, orange, and purple portions. Also, a perceived brightness of colors in the spectrum can vary across it, e.g., the brightness of one hue perceptually overwhelms that of others. Further, while playing visual music, it is desirable to be able to simultaneously change respective colors of a large number of related objects being presented (e.g., on a display) while maintaining a particular mood.